1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobiles and, more particularly, to a modular accelerator control assembly.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 255,558 and 320,580 show exterior designs for two types of golf cars. In the past, golf cars have been powered by either an electric motor or an internal combustion engine. For both types of cars, accelerator pedals at the floor of the driver's seat are provided to control the speed of the car. A mechanical control cable extends from the accelerator pedal to the throttle control mechanism in the internal combustion engine powered car. For electrically powered cars, a mechanical control rod extends to the electrical speed controller, either electro-mechanical or solid state, that connects the batteries to the electric motor; the electrical speed controller controlling the amount of the electricity delivered by the batteries to the electric motor.